


Let’s make it real

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Let’s make it real [Script offer] CW: [Psychosis] [Rape] [Prison] [Wanting to escape reality] [Imagining her lover with her] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Doggy] [Fourth wall-break] [Mutual masturbation] [Help me escape] [Make it real]
Relationships: F4M





	Let’s make it real

[F4M] Let’s make it real [Script offer] CW: [Psychosis] [Rape] [Prison] [Wanting to escape reality] [Imagining her lover with her] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Doggy] [Fourth wall-break] [Mutual masturbation] [Help me escape] [Make it real]

Hi, everybody.

Please consider all the tags before reading this, as it deals with things like psychosis and rape in a very serious way. This may be one of the saddest scripts I’ve written, so sorry for being a huge bummer to you all. If you read until the end, however, I will reward you with a fourth-wall break where you personally get to make this beautiful human being feel a bit less like the whole world is against her.

This is also porn, um, please enjoy?

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________

[In what seems like your home, although there’s only one small room. The sun is shining through the only window you have. The listener, who’s your lover, comes through the door.] 

[Optional Sfx of a heavy door of iron, opening and closing slowly. Lots of echo.]

[You walk up to the listener, fast, like you can barely restrain yourself] You’re finally home! 

[You throw yourself at him and start kissing him] Welcome…

[You make out a bit more]

[Cheerful] Oh, I know, maybe I *should* give you time to put your briefcase down and take your coat off, baby, but… [Kissing] I can’t help myself.

[Giggle] How have I been? 

I’ve been right here… missing you.

[Overly cheerful] Where else would I go, right? [Kissing]

[Pause]

[Nonchalantly] I agree, The door is a bit heavy for the place where I get to have *you* all to myself, and… that window, well… I suppose that’s just in style nowadays [Giggle]

But you know what?

[Seductive and impatient] I didn’t wait all day for you to finally come home just to discuss trends in home design…

Kiss me again… 

[Making out. The next lines are said while making out]

I waited years for you...

I think I’m entitled to a bit of impatience.

What are you still doing in that uniform anyway?

And why does it still have those stains, and those holes?

How hopeless are you? [Giggle]

You’re so lucky to have me!

Let me start taking it off for you.

[You start to remove his clothes while you still make out]

How come I still have never seen you in anything else?

Is it just nostalgia?

You’re right, I *don’t* care right now… because it’s all coming off anyway.

Yes, put your hands on my body…

[You start moaning and breathing heavily while making out]

Let me grab your ass… while you play with my breasts like that…

Oh god, your tongue… working on my nipple…

Let me stroke your hair while you do that…

[Gasp] Your fingers… between my legs…

F… Fuck… let me play with your cock…

You don’t know how much I’ve missed this, baby…

It’s been so lonely…

I just want to please you, and care for you… like a nurse, caring for a soldier…

Let me get down on my knees…

Kiss your chest…

Your stomach…

Your thighs…

[Kissing stops for a bit]

Please don’t make me wait longer than I already have.

I need it in my mouth.

Let me make you feel good…

[Blowjob scene starts here. Start with about 30 seconds of nothing but blowjob sounds. The next lines of dialogue are said in between blowjob sounds].

I know how much you’ve been hurting…

Not having anyone looking after you for so long…

Not feeling my mouth sucking on your balls, like this…

And then making my way up and putting your cock back in my mouth again…

No, don’t worry about the floor being hard and cold… I can handle it, I promise…

I want to be such a good girl for you…

Let me take it deeper…

And suck faster…

I don’t ever want to stop doing this for you…

This world was so cold to you…

Let me give you my warmth…

And my saliva…

[Improv blowjob sounds for about 30 seconds more]

[Blowjob stops] I’m so wet… and I’ve tried so hard not to touch myself.

I… I want your fingers on my clit while you fuck me from behind.

Let me bend over for you…

Yes, it’s pretty harsh against my elbows, but I can handle it, don’t worry.

Please don’t tease me, baby.

Put it in [Moan]… Oh that feels so good…

Yes, yes, rub my clit… and start thrusting…while you grab my ass with that other hand.

[Doggy scene starts here. Just like with the blowjob, let it go on for a bit and improv without dialogue before you move to the next lines]

[Moaning and breathing heavily] I’ve missed having you inside me so much…

I’ve been so lost, baby…

Fuck me until you make me forget…

[You keep moaning in pleasure, but during the next lines of dialogue, you also get gradually more and more upset, sad and angry]

Pound me and make me lose my senses… 

Until this floor doesn’t feel like concrete anymore…

Keep rubbing my clit…

And letting me feel your balls slapping against me…

And make me block out that hideous door… and that window…

[You get more and more upset]

That horrible, mocking window with those… fucking tantalizing rays of sunlight…

That… detestable grey wall with its cracks and withering paint…

That… uniform, that... was never even here, was it?

You’re not… even him, are you?

Who…?

[You lose all the sense of pleasure you had and start protesting against what’s happening] Who are you?

Why are you even here with me?

How did you get in?

Oh god, no…

[You start sobbing, and he keeps fucking you]

No…

Please… please just stop… 

I don’t want this anymore… Did you hear me?

No… don’t…

[Upset and angry] Get the fuck off me you… animal, you… cruel… sadistic piece of shit!

Stop!

Stop this!

I want out!

I want out, now!

Let me go!

[Pleading desperately ] Please… you’re hurting me… please just leave me alone…

No… don’t cum in me, please…

Haven’t you humiliated me enough?

Please, don’t…

[He cums inside you, and you break down in tears. He pulls out, zips up his pants and walks out of the room. Optional Sfx: The door opens and shuts again, and he locks it from the outside with his key]

[You sob and catch your breath]

[Still sobbing] Why…?

Why must this hurt so much…?

I’ve been alone for so long…

[Pause]

[As if your lover is still in the room. You speak apathetically, with resignation] Look… baby… I’m not stupid.

I knew it was never you, and I know it will never be you again, but… I needed to feel it, if only once more.

You didn’t have to do that to me… remind me of all of that.

You could have let me keep believing it was just a design choice… that those bars are only there to make the outside world seem to promise so much more freedom in contrast to… everything here.

You don’t have to be this cruel to me.

You didn’t have to force me to think about those stains on your uniform… those holes… that whole side of it, covered in mud as they carried you away from me… or the shells that rained from the sky, or the unbearable sounds and that ringing in my ears, or the cold, spreading from my feet up to my legs, or the muscle cramps in my fingers from… trying to hold on to you in vain.

You didn’t have to do any of this.

I’d have still been right here, ready to talk about anything else, to do anything you wanted.

[Hopelessly sighing] Where else would I go, right? [Resigned, sarcastic laughter]

[Pause]

[To yourself, bitter] Yeah… I suppose he’s gone again now.

[Rhythmically, Almost singing, sarcastically] And he won’t come back no more, no, no, because the dead come back no more, no, no…

[Pause]

[Addressing the listener] Hey… you.

Yes, you.

I know you’ve been listening to this, and… I need you to do me a favor, do you understand?

I need you… to be real.

I need you to touch me and let me feel that someone exists to do something other than harm me, alright?

Because right now, all I have are those rays of sunlight falling on the cracks in the wall, and the rain is coming to take even that away.

Hold me, please.

[You hold the listener, and kiss him softly, but not on the mouth]

I know what they’re doing.

They’re trying to break me, and I need you to help me fight that.

Kiss my forehead…

Let me play with your hair… if you have hair.

[You hold and softly kiss the listener for a bit more]

They’re trying to make the things I loved hurt… the fingers… the cocks… and we can’t let them do that, do you hear me?

So take your cock out.

Jerk off to me… and finger me.

[He starts fingering you. You moan, but softly. He keeps fingering you and masturbating throughout the next lines]

Maybe it won’t be like in my fantasies…

Maybe it won’t be loud moans of ecstasy or spasms allover my body… or sweat and juices and cum running everywhere…

But it will be real, because we need it to be, do you understand?

So keep pleasing yourself while you please me.

And when you’re ready to cum… we do it together.

Look into my eyes… and stroke your cock… and my clit…

[Improv to orgasm. It’s a soft, quiet and intimate one, and afterwards, you breathe for a bit, blissfully]

[Serene] Thank you.

Thank you for having fingers that don’t want to hurt me.

Kiss me.

[You make out for a bit, but then it stops]

[Serious] I…

I need you to do one more thing for me.

I won’t bother you again afterwards, but I need this one thing of you, so listen to me…

I want us to… break through the cracks in this wall, do you understand?

I want this concrete to give in to us, to shatter from our willpower, to vanish from the face of this earth, and I want you to take me away from here to a place where the one I love is still with me, and his uniform is whole, and his cock isn’t someone else’s, and my windows are the ones *I* choose to have, alright?

I know you can make it real if you want it enough, so let’s just do it together.

Let’s run away and never have to look back at this place again.

Can you help me with that?

[You kiss the listener, softly] Thank you.

Take my hand.

Let’s make it all real, together.

Hold me…

[Feel free to end with some soft kisses before the script ends completely]


End file.
